Our Kinda, Sorta, In A Way, Happy Life
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: These is a collection of DxC One-Shots--they are also in no relation to eachother. Whoaa. Onto Numba Three, "Hot Mess". Which is actually a Song Fic. But no one cares about technicalities, right.? My longest one yet, over 4,000 words. Enjoy.!
1. Air Conditioning is a Serious Necessity

**A/N: So, this will be my collection of One-Shots—seeing as I write so many. Most will be Duncan&Courtney, but I will probably get some other couples in there too.! I don't know how often I'll update, but it will hopefully be as often as these single One-Shots have been.**

* * *

**One-Shot #1**

**Summary: **The A/C is broken. Courtney is beyond irritated. Bridgette has some big news. And Duncan is...well...Duncan. _(AU)_

**Pairings: **_(Main)_ Duncan&Courtney. _(Implied)_ Bridgette&Geoff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters.

* * *

**Air Conditioning is a Serious Necessity**

"_As we can see, the heat is moving in on the northern part of Toronto. So you should enjoy these cooler days while we can! Our days of seventy degree weather are numbered!"_

"Liar!" Duncan shouted loudly at the TV. "It's a hundred fucking degrees out!"

"Duncan! What are you going on a—" She stopped her rant as soon as she saw what the aforementioned boy was wearing—or, rather, not wearing.

"Like what you see, Princess?" He wiggled his uni-brow suggestively after seeing the scarlet blush on her cheeks.

"Go get some clothes on!" The brunette spun around as fast as she could and pointed to his bedroom.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but this is my apartment I can wear—or not wear—whatever I please. If I want to just laze around in my boxers," he stretched out across the couch and put his hands behind his head, "I can."

"Clothes! Now!"

"Nah. Air conditioner is broke, so I'll just cool off like this."

"I don't care how hot it is! You get some clothes on or I swear to God I'm leaving you!" Courtney screeched, now facing him. "It's your own fault the A/C doesn't work! Mr. I'll-Just-Fix-It-Myself!"

"Why do I need clothes? No one's here. It's just me and you," the former delinquent said seductively.

"That's it! I'm out!" she yelled, walking towards the door.

"Suit yourself." Duncan shrugged before turning his attention back to the TV. "Seventy degrees my ass," he mumbled as the weather man gained his full attention.

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned as she stomped into the kitchen.

"Thought you were leaving?" the green-haired young adult asked as he watched his girlfriend walk out of the kitchen with her head turned the opposite way of him.

"Just sit up on your irritating—should be covered by more than just boxers—ass and shut up!" She held her plate up impatiently, waiting for him to obey.

"Mellow your yellow, darling," Duncan teased as he followed the former C.I.T.'s directions.

"I am not 'mellowing' anything until you have some clothes on, _darling_," she said, putting air quotes around "mellow".

"Whatever." He put his feet up on the coffee table, right beside Courtney's plate.

"Duncan! Keep your feet away from my food! You're such a pig!" She shoved his feet from their spot.

"Once again," he placed his feet back where they were, "my apartment—my rules!"

Courtney let out an aggravated groan and rested her head on the back of the couch. "I hate you."

"Love you too, babe." He slung his arm around her shoulders lazily.

"Ugh. Duncan, it's too hot to cuddle." She shrugged his arm off.

"Awe, c'mon. Just because there's no A/C doesn't mean there can't be any D/C."

"Duncan?" the woman said sweetly.

"Huh?"

Her tone turned into a malicious one, "Shut up."

After a few episodes of _6teen_, Courtney decided to make a trip to the bathroom. It only took her five minutes, but that was enough time for Bridgette to show up. When she came back, her best friend had her hand over her hand shielding her eyes.

"Why is Duncan only is his boxers?!"

"Good question," the brunette scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I was awoken by him screaming at the weather man and I walked out to find him… Like this." She gestured to the man, who was again stretched out on the couch.

"Um, okay." The blond suddenly noticed the temperature and began fanning herself with her hand. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"A/C broke and Mr. Fix-It-Man over here," she pointed her thumb behind her and towards aforementioned guy, "decided he would repair it himself."

"Oh."

"And here's the best part: he still refuses to call a repairman." She shot a glare towards her boyfriend, who simply shrugged and continued to watch Jonesy fail at getting a date.

"Sounds like Duncan." Bridgette said giving a small shrug. "Anyway, Courtney, do you think we could talk? You know, in private."

"Oh. Of course," Courtney said cheerily. "We can go to the café down the street. They have air conditioning there." She grabbed her purse and began to follow her best friend out the door.

The brunette turned around and grabbed the door knob, "Because they call the repairman! And don't try to do it themselves, because they 'once fixed a busted pipe in their cell when they were fifteen'!" And with that she slammed the door.

"Psh, women," Duncan said rolling his eyes as he flipped through the channels.

**&*&**

"So," Courtney began as she sat across from Bridgette, "what'd you want to talk to me about?"

The blond took in a breath and let it out. "Courtney, I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Why, that's great!" the brunette said happily.

"Well, um, Geoff doesn't know yet." She played with a stray hair that had been hanging in her face. "And I don't know how to tell him…"

"Just come right out and say it, Bridge. Why are you so hesitant?" The former C.I.T. took a sip of her coffee. "You guys are all over each other so much as it is. It's not like he'll be surprised that you're pregnant."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Go on."

"Anyway, we haven't talked about, you know, starting a family yet…"

"Oh. You guys married right out of high school, though. You had to of at least started talking about the future."

"Well, it's only been three years. And Geoff and I are more 'take it one day at a time' people." The blond finished off her latté.

"I still think you should just come out and tell him, though. Have you told Gwen?"

Bridgette shook her head. "I was going to tell you both together. But she's still on tour with Trent—they extended it."

"I wondered why I hadn't heard from her in a while."

After a few moments of silence Bridgette spoke up. "So, have you and Duncan talked about marriage yet?"

Courtney nearly choked on her coffee. "N-No. Why do you ask?"

"You've stayed at his apartment almost every night for the last month. Besides, you guys already act like a dysfunctional married couple."

"We do not!" the woman objected then thought about what Bridgette had said. She let out a defeated sigh, "I'll agree that we do sometimes. But it's not an everyday thing."

The surfer looked at her friend skeptically.

"Fine; we do it every day. But Duncan has yet to show any signs of 'popping the question'. Nor have we spoken about moving in together or anything along those lines."

"Oh. Well, maybe you're just going to have to wait it out. You guys are still really serious, right?"

"Of course we are. We have been dating since we were sixteen."

"Although, getting you two to go out took a long time too. Gwen introduced you two when we were, what? Seven?" Bridgette pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." She looked at her watch, 5:30 PM.

"Whoa! Is it already five? Geoff gets off at six. I better get going." The panic-stricken blond jumped up and threw her cup away. "See ya, Court!" She waved and ran out the door.

"Typical Bridgette—never knows the time." She looked out the window as her friend walked by and watched her trip. "Not to mention her lack of coordination on land."

**&*&**

"Oh. C'mon, Duncan! You still have no clothes on?" Courtney whined after walking into her boyfriend's apartment.

"Nope. There's no reason for clothes today."

The brunette let out an aggravated groan. "There is, Duncan! How could you forget?"

Duncan looked at her quizzically, "Forget what?"

"Dinner," she said sternly. "Dinner with my parents!"

"Oh. That. Do we have to?"

"Yes! We absolutely have too!"

"Fine. Can you grab me my pants?" the former delinquent asked as he grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"Ehem," Courtney coughed.

"Can you _please_ get me my pants?"

"Much better. And yes I can." She began searching his room for said pants.

"While you're in there, can you see if I left my wallet in them?"

"Yeah!" Courtney called back as she put her hands in the pocket. She was about to yell "no" but then she felt something in the pocket. What the—" Her eyes went wide as she gasped. What she had pulled out was none other than a velvet box with a twenty four carat diamond ring inside.

She dashed out into the living room and tackled Duncan to the ground.

"Happy much, Princess?" Duncan asked his girlfriend, who was lying on top of him.

"Is this what I think it is?" Courtney asked, holding up the black, velvet box.

"Why, yes, yes it is. So, are you willing to spend your life with this devilishly handsome man?"

"If this devilishly handsome man would so kindly put on some pants and call the repairman, I'd be glad to." The brunette pulled herself off of him and stood up.

"So demanding," Duncan commented as she helped him up.

"I know," she said as she slipped the ring on her finger. She then put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him—just as she had on that night at Camp Wawanakwa when they were twelve**(*)**.

She let him stand there in his dazed state for a while before speaking up. "Now, let's go! My parents don't like people who are late."

"But they already hate me, so I don't see what there is to lose." Duncan looked around for his pants. "Hey, you never brought me my pants!"

"What do I look like? Some kind of housewife? Get'em yourself." Courtney turned and began heading out the door.

"Not yet, Princess, not yet," Duncan said to himself as he grabbed his pants out of his room.

"Quit talking to yourself and hurry up," she tossed him his keys, "we're taking your bike."

"I thought your parents would kill you if they caught you on it?"

"Like you said, we've got nothing to lose."

"Now _there's_ the Princess that gave me my first kiss. I was worried I'd never see her again," he joked as he walked out of his room, finally clothed.

"Less talk, more walk!" the brunette instructed as she pushed her, now, fiancé out the door.

* * *

**(*) **I thought that they should still have been to Camp Wawanakwa, like when they were kids. I also thought that they still needed the "First Kiss" scene to take place there. Even though this is AU.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed readingg this; and didn't think it was a complete waste of your time. I think I got their characters pretty well this time. But, once again, if I didn't, please let me know. Ohh. And if you want me to try another couple, tell me in a Review or PM or whatever, as long as it gets to me.! And I'll try very hard to do one for them. Just heed my warning—crack pairings take me a long time, aswell as slash. But I will try as hard as I can and eventually come up with somethingg...Hopefully, that is...**

**Rate&&Review**

***MaidMikuruChan**


	2. 6,307,200 Minutes

**A/N: Hmm. I'm not sure about this one... It's not that I don't like it, I just... I'm not sure. I usually don't likee thinggs I've written right after I writee them, anyway.**

* * *

**One-Shot #2**

**Summary: **Memories. Puppies. Birthdays. And _Ditching the Ditz_?

**Pairing: **Duncan and Courtney

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island or any of its characters.

****

* * *

6,307,200 Minutes

"Hello," Bridgette waved a hand in front of her best friend's face. "Earth to Courtney. Come in, Courtney." She snapped her fingers.

The sudden sound brought the brunette back from her memories. "Huh?"

"We were talking about how we each got our first kisses and you, like, totally spaced out," Lindsay said in her usual "valley girl" tone.

"Oh. Right."

"So…"

"So what?"

"How did you get your first kiss?" Gwen all but snapped.

The brunette played with the black beanie in her hands. "Well…"

**&*&**

"Duncan," an annoyed twelve-year-old began, "where are we going?"

"Just be patient, Princess," he said.

The two were walking down an uninhabited street in the downtown area of Montréal. It was the middle of winter; snow was falling lightly, piling on the snow crunching under the duo's boots.

Courtney hugged herself and began rubbing her arms. "It's really cold out here." Steam poured out of her mouth as she spoke, proving her statement true. She adjusted her earmuffs and made sure her braids were still secure.

Duncan took off his black beanie and held it out for her. "You can wear this if you want?"

She looked at the beanie, then at his hair. "Thanks," she said quietly as she grabbed the hat.

"What's your problem with my hair? You're always looking at it," he said, slightly annoyed.

"I just wonder why you dyed it. It looked so much better blond." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't like my hair blond. Black is more me."

"And the uni-brow sticks out a lot more. You couldn't even tell you had one before," Courtney said quietly.

Duncan let out a chuckle. "My mother refused to have a child with a blonde uni-brow and black hair. So I had to dye it."

"Whatever," the brunette said, turning her head away from him and shoving her hands into her pockets.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, not even looking at each other until the girl felt a hand come into her pocket and pull out her white mitten covered hand. "You mad?" he asked, eyes on his black boots.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, causing him to look towards her. She smiled and shook her head.

"We're here." He dropped her hand, causing hers to freeze.

"The dump?!" Courtney screeched. "You brought me to the freaking dump?!"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly.

"Duncan!" She smacked his arm. "Take me home!"

"Nah." He ran off towards a crane.

"Duncan! Don't you dare play with that! That is a machine that should not be used by people our age!" the girl screamed as she ran after him.

"Oh. Get over yourself, Princess." He rolled his eyes before climbing into said machine.

"Hey! Listen to me!" she yelled as she climbed after him. She squished next to him in the seat.

"Just let me push a few buttons," he said, staring wide-eyed at all the controls. "And maybe twist a few knobs and mess around with a few of these joystick things…"

"This isn't a Bop It!" She smacked the back of his head. "You know these things practically hypnotize you!" Courtney grabbed onto the collar of his puffy black jacket and tried to pull him out.

"Le' go, Princess," he said trying to pry her off.

"No!" she objected, pulling him with all her might.

"Damn it!" They both tumbled out of the crane and into a pile of snow.

She didn't even hesitate to scold, "Duncan, don't curse!" she said, not realizing that she was straddling him.

"Well, now." He wiggled his uni-brow.

"Ewe," was all she said as she scooted off of him.

He sat up and looked at her with his head cocked to the side. The cold had given her cheeks a bit of a pink tint, bringing out her freckles. He began to lean forward, which got a raised eyebrow from Courtney.

"What are you—" His lips pressed against her softly, his hand cradling her face. She just froze for a moment, doe-eyed, before reluctantly returning the kiss and closing her eyes. Out of the 6,307,200 minutes she had lived, none compared to that one.

They pulled away after that blissful minute and stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

Courtney was the first to speak up. "Wh-What was that for?"

"No reason," he answered quickly. The boy stood up and offered her his hand.

"Oh." She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

He shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets and rocked back on his heels. "So, um, I guess we should head back now."

"Yeah, you're right," Courtney agreed, still slightly dazed from the sudden waves of emotion that had almost drowned her.

They began their walk home in complete silence—Duncan trying to get his cool back and Courtney trying to sort out her emotions.

About halfway to her house, Courtney began nudging Duncan's arm—trying to get him to take his hand out of his pocket. He didn't get the message. After a few more steps she lightly hit his pocket with the back of her hand. He gave her a confused look before shrugging and looking forward again.

After a few more subtle attempts she let out a deep breath through her nose and allowed her eyes to roll towards the sky.

"What are you huffing and puffing about?" the boy asked, looking down at her, cocking his eyebrow.

"It's nothing," she snapped, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"You chicks are so confusing." He shook his head and turned into an alley.

"Duncan," she grabbed his arm, "let's stay on the road."

He pulled himself from her grasp. "C'mon this way is faster."

"But it's more dangerous," she pointed out.

"Well, the snow is getting heavier, at this rate it'll be a blizzard before we know it. 'Sides it's getting late and I don't feel like listening to my mother rant about how I shouldn't be out so late."

"Then you'll have to listen to me rant," she said, feeling rather smug.

"Fine with me, Princess," he said with a shrug, causing all of her smugness disappear. "At least you do it in English," he mumbled to himself as he pulled her onto the loose gravel.

Courtney watched the dark shadows dance across the brick walls. She subconsciously jumped as she heard a yelping sound echo through the narrow space.

"You okay?" he asked, a concerned tone emitting from his lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm fine," she said, not sure if she was trying to reassure him or herself.

The yelping noise rang in their ears again. "I wonder if that's.." he let his voice trail off as he let go of Courtney and lifted himself up on the edge of a dumpster.

"Duncan! What are you doing?!" she scolded in disbelief.

"C'mere, boy, it's okay," she heard him coo and he hopped from the large trash bin, an object whimpering in his arms.

"A puppy?" Courtney coked her head to the side.

"Yeah, his tail was caught under a broken piece of pipe."

"You're letting that 'Heart of Gold' you have shine through," the brunette said with a smile.

"Shut it," he said as he rolled his eyes and stroked the dog's head gingerly.

Courtney let out a giggle. "Let me see him." She gently pulled the puppy from Duncan's arms. "He's so cute."

"C'mon, we better get going before we're even later." He watched her shift the puppy to one arm.

"Alright," she said, making sure her hand brushed by his every few steps. About two blocks from her house and three blocks from the alley—he took the hint and grasped her hand in his.

"Happy birthday," he whispered into her ear.

**&*&**

"Awe, that is so cute!" Lindsay squealed happily. "You and Doug are, like, so perfect for each other."

Ignoring the blond's mistake, she smiled softly.

Lindsay let out a giggle and hugged a pillow to her chest. "I am, like, so glad you invited me for your sweet sixteen. This so much better than being with Heather. I mean, she's one of my best friends, but she is, like, so bossy."

"Oh. I know," LeShawna began.

Courtney tuned the chattering teens out as she grabbed her iPhone off of her night stand. She unlocked it and watched the menu come up—she had one new message.

_I love you, Princess._

_Happy Birthday._

She smiled at the message. Before tapping 'Reply'.

_Love you too._

_I'm wondering whether or not I should have invited Lindsay. Heather is all she talks about…_

She tapped 'Send' and waited for a reply—it came within a few seconds.

_Why don't you ditch the ditz?_

_She's into that romantic shit. Tell her Doug is waiting for his beloved Carrie below her balcony._

The brunette looked from her friends to her phone, and the to the sliding glass doors beside her bed. Before she could make a decision, her phone vibrated.

_I'll catch you._

The teen locked eyes with her best friend and mouthed, "Duncan," as she gestured her head towards her balcony.

Bridgette shooed her with her hand and mouthed, "Go. I'll explain."

Courtney mouthed a "thanks" before scooting from the circle of girls.

_If you don't catch me, I will agree to that restraining order._

_And don't think I won't._

Duncan let out a chuckle as he watched his girlfriend slip out onto the concrete.

She looked down to see Dakota, the dog they had found four years earlier. She instantly jumped over the railing.

* * *

**A/N: Love it.? Hate it? Havingg a "Feh" moment.? Tell me in a Review.!**

**I think I'll stick to DxC for now. But who knows.? I may add another in later.**

**Ohh. And this is somewhat Off Topic, but I met someone named Courtney Duncan.! I had to try so hardd not to go fangirl on them. I was so happy, I swore I was gonna wet my pants. Haha.**

**Anyway. Thankk you for the 101 Hits.**

**Rate&&Review**

***MaidMikuruChan**


	3. Hot Mess

**A/N: Whoaa. It's been way longer than it was suppsoed to be, dudes.! Gomen.  
Anywayz, this Song Fic took me about, erm, two err three days. I found this song and immediantly thought Courtney. This is also my first Song Fic. not sure if I did it right. This is also the longest one I've done.**

**[I want to thank you all for all the amazazazazingg Reviews. I lovedd them all so muchh. I also very muchh appreciate the 436 Hits you've guys have given this thing.! As well as the Faves and Alerts.]**

* * *

**One-Shot #3  
**_(Technically a Song Fic, but ohh well.)_

**Summary: **Courtney's a hot mess when it comes to partying with Duncan. Goes by "Hot Mess" by Ashley Tisdale.

**Pairings: **_(Main)_ Duncan&Courtney. _(Implied)_ Trent&Lindsay.

**Discalimer:** I do not own Total Drama Island err any of it's characters. I also don't own any of Courtney's ritzy belonginggs.! (I am jealous of them, thoughh x3)

* * *

**Hot Mess**

I stood in a corner of Geoff's living room—the one farthest away from the dancing, drinking, or any other evidence of partying—a single beer in my hand. I never even wanted to go in the first place, but Bridgette had insisted that I go, which caused Lindsay to jump in and say that Gretchen was going with David, which caused my jealousy to spark, which caused me to eventually be persuaded into coming. The only thing that had nothing to do with the domino effect was the rather revealing outfit Lindsay had picked out for me—and I'm still not really sure how they had gotten me to wear it.

I let out a groan as I tugged on the pleated fabric, wishing there was some way to stretch it out. I had already given up on the tank top—it was technically an undershirt, but I doubt Lindsay was ever aware of that. I continued to tug on the skirt, the black fabric refused to stretch, it stayed at the top of my thigh.

I let out a breath in frustration before lifting me head and downing the rest of what was in the glass bottle. I chewed on my lip, unsure of what to do; I had already been on my third beer. Seeing as I had been going to fancy gathering since I could walk, I knew how to hold my weight with alcohol—even knowing that, I still had the small fear of over doing it. My plan had been to stay by the punch and drink that, but it had reeked of Vodka.

"Well, I'll be damned," I heard a voice say. I looked up from the amber glass to see none other than the most uncivilized guy to ever step foot in my life—Duncan.

"What do want, Ogre?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I spoke.

He ignored my question and continued to step closer to me. "Little Miss C.I.T. decided to go out for a little fun, I see."

"Listen, Duncan, not that I wouldn't _love_ to stand here and listen to you mock me," I began, drenching my voice in as much sarcasm as I could, "but I have a ride home to go find." I began to push passed him, "So, I'll be going."

"Not so fast, Princess," the Neanderthal said as he grabbed my arm, pulling me back in front of him. "You haven't partied yet."

"You're point?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"The rule is, 'You can't leave the party before you party'."

"Oh. Yeah?" I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "And who exactly made up this 'rule' of yours? Hmm?"

"Well, seeing as this is Geoff's party, I'm guessing it was him. 'Sides, you always follow the rules."

"I see. It's not an actually rule, so I am in no way obliged to follow it." I flipped my hair before walking into the crowd of dancers in search of my ride home—Bridgette.

"Tut, tut, tut," Duncan grabbed onto my hand and pulled me out of the mass group of intoxicated teens. "This is one rule everyone follow, sweetheart. Look," he pointed over to a boy in a sweater-vest, "even Rectum Roamer is trashed."

I looked to where he was pointing and saw Noah talking and making hand gestures to Cody before puking and landing face-first in the other boy's lap.

"He's even gettin' some action," Duncan added, nudging my side with his elbow.

"Duncan, I am leaving. No 'if's' 'ands' or 'buts' about it. Now, move."

"No," he said sternly before pushing me against the wall. "You're going to have some fun. And some way or another, that pole is coming outta your ass."

I glared at him with as much hatred as I could. "Let go of me," I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Nah, I kinda like how close we are." He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against mine. At first I tried to fight it, but eventually I gave in and kissed back with just as much force as he had been using, if not more.

We pulled apart after a few minutes, both panting slightly. "Now there's the Princess I know. You sure you don't wanna party?"

I quickly shoved my conscious out of my mind before it could sway my mood. I shoved Duncan into the crowd before pressing my lips against his again.

"Woo-Hoo!" I heard Geoff scream as Duncan and I pulled away. "Party's officially on, dudes!" And with that he drunkenly jumped off of the, now broken, coffee table and into the crowd.

All it took was that one kiss to light my fire. Duncan had that kind of control on me. And—oddly enough—tonight, I didn't really mind.

**[**I'm a mess when it comes to you**]  
[**I've got no inhibitions whatsoever**]  
[**It's true**]  
[**I'm not the kinda girl who runs around like this**]  
[**Caught up in a kiss**]  
[**Best friends with benefits**]  
[**No**]**

"C'mon, Princess," Duncan urged. "Just one more shot! You know you want it!"

I smiled devilishly before picking up the small glass and downing the liquid. "Happy?" I asked, my voice rather slurred from the six shots I had just done.

"Not entirely," he said before closing the gap between our lips.

I let out a giggle after we pulled away before taking a swig of my punch—my intoxicated state had apparently swayed my decision to steer clear of the concoction. "We should go somewhere," I stated cheerily as the bar stool I was on began wobbling under me. "Where's Gwen? She should know of a place. She clubs with you a lot," I drunkenly pointed to Duncan, "right?"

"I guess," he said with a shrug. "I thought you hated her."

"Nah, I don't hate her. I just get jealous sometimes, that's all."

"You sure are open when you're drunk," Duncan pointed out before taking a sip of his beer.

"Whadda ya mean? I haven't told you a thing that I usually keep tucked away," a hiccup escaped my lips. "Wait, have I?"

"Yo, dudes. It's like, four in the morning," Geoff said as he stumbled over to us. "Everyone's," he hiccupped, "gone. You dudes and dudettes should head home to. I don't need my parents to come home to a bunch of people. It really pisses them off."

"I am so wasted," Trent mumble as he fell over onto my lap.

"Trent," Lindsay whined, pulling him up, "stop lying on Courtney!"

"Whoa," Trent snapped out of his daze. "You got our names right."

"Geoff, can we crash here tonight?" the blue-eyed blond asked, trying to hold Trent up.

"I guess if you need to. You must be pretty drunk," he paused and scratched his head. "Seeing as you're getting people's names right."

"Duncan, I don't wanna go home yet," I whined as Lindsay dragged Trent into the guest bedroom.

"I guess we could go party somewhere else for a while."

"Yes!" I screamed excitedly before grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and running towards the front door, my red heels forgotten beside the stool.

"Duncan!" I yelled as soon as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Yeah?" He put up the kickstand up before turning into the road.

"I think I love you!" I screamed over the engine.

**[**But you're so racy**]  
[**You're my favorite guy**]  
[**So unruly**]  
[**So uncivilized**]  
[**Cupid got me right between my eyes**]  
[**You know you got bit real bad**]  
[**Doin' things that you never did**]**

My eyes flickered open as I let out a groan. "Why is my car roof over me?" I thought aloud as I cocked my head to the side.

I sat up and looked around me, a small shriek escaped my lips when I realized something—my shirt, during some part of the previous night, had gone M.I.A.

"Ugh, I look like shit," I mumbled as I looked in my rearview mirror. My mascara had run and my eyeliner had smeared a bit, resulting in a fairly severe case of "Raccoon Eyes".

After wiping all of the makeup from my eyes I made a move to open the door. Just as I pulled the handle and heard it click, "Good Girls Go Bad" began blasting from underneath the passenger side. "My phone," I said before shoving my hand in between the console and the seat. I looked at my iPhone and thought for a moment, I didn't remember that being my ringtone.

**[**Ooh, Ooh**]  
[**You wake up in your bra & your makeup**]  
[**Ooh, Ooh**]  
[**Car in the driveway**]  
[**Parked sideways**]**

I shrugged before sliding my finger across the bottom of the touch screen, not bothering to look at the collar ID. "Hello?"

"Princess," I heard a familiar voice say, "you got my wallet?"

"Um, hold on," I took my hand off out the door handle and rummaged through my glove compartment. "I don't see it, Duncan."

"Damn it," I heard him say under his breath.

"Oh. Wait," I reached down to where my feet were. "I got it. It was under my gas pedal," I said, making it sound like more of a question than an answer.

"'Kay, I'll be over to pick it up," he paused for a moment. "You know, Princess, you're a hell of a lot more fun when you're drunk. Even when your tipsy you suddenly know how to have a good time."

"Really?" I asked, leaning against to back of my seat.

"Ch'yeah, we got that pole out of your ass and everything last time. You were even the one who had us take our party to the clubs. Granted, you passed out about ten minutes after we got there, but at least you tried to keep the party going."

I thought about it for a moment. _Mom and Daddy will be gone until tomorrow night. And this is the last summer I have before Harvard. Mom did say I should live while I still can…_

"Duncan?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't come over to get your wallet just yet," I said, a devilish smile playing across my lips.

"Why not?" he asked, completely oblivious to my expression.

"I want you to take me clubbing tonight."

I heard a choking sound come from the other line. "You serious?"

"Mmhmm. I wanna have fun again tonight. I'll give you your wallet if you promise to take me out."

"You got yourself a deal, Princess," he said, sounding rather proud of me. "But you also have to promise me something."

"Shoot."

"You have to wear something like you did last night. You looked hotter than ever."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll wear whatever I want to."

A sigh filled the phone, "Fine."

"Oh. And Duncan, if you're the reason why I'm missing a shirt, you're dead."

I heard him take in a breath, but before he could say anything I ended the call.

I didn't know what had come over me, but somehow, Duncan had let out the inner me, who wanted to party, drink, and party some more. I just hoped once I let her out, she'd be able to be trapped back inside.

**[**Yeah, I know this is killin' me**]  
[**I'm leavin' every piece of my conscience behind**]  
[**Ooh, Ooh]**  
[**I'm such a hot mess**]  
[**I'm such a hot mess**]  
[**I'm such a hot mess]**  
[**With you**]**

"Duncan!" I yelled over the unbelievably loud music that was pounding into my ears.

"Yeah, Princess?" he yelled back, coming closer so he could hear me.

"You know how you asked me out, like, a billion times this year?!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow as he took a drink of his beer, not knowing where I was going.

I knocked the red cup out of his hands and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. I pulled him down, our faces only centimeters apart and said, "If the offer still stands, I'd be more than happy to be your girl. I love you, Duncan." I let go of his shirt and pushed him back to where he had been. I threw my hands up and screamed, "And I don't care who has a problem with it!"

I smiled brightly as he chuckled and grabbed onto my shoulders, "You are so wasted," he said before pressing his lips against mine.

"I know! I probably won't remember any of this in the morning," I said before grabbing onto his hand and dragging him towards the bar. "I want some tequila."

"Alright, alright, hold on." He began digging through his wallet.

"Hurry up, hurry up."

"Chill, I'm working on it! I'm use to the Goody Two-Shoes who stands in the corner, not a demanding drunk."

**[**With you**]  
[**I never knew**]  
[**Lovin' you could be so fun**]  
[**It's true**]  
[**I was such a good good girl**]  
[**Before you came along**]**

Unfortunately, the one night of Inner Courtney—it had become such a personality change that it got its own name—had backfired. I ended up sneaking out almost every night the next few weeks, either partying at Geoff's or getting Duncan to take me to some clubs. Almost every time I even heard Duncan's voice or smelled alcohol of any kind, my desires went wild.

Oddly enough, everything was going fine. Until my mother had decided to clean out my car for me, that is.

After I had spotted her closing the door to my red Smart Fortwo, I found myself downstairs, two very unhappy faces glaring at me.

"What the hell is this?" my mother asked, angrily holing up a speeding ticket in my face.

"I already paid that fine," I said quietly, trying to help the situation—I didn't.

"That's not the point," she continued. "The point is that you got it a 3 AM last Tuesday!"

"Oh…" was all I managed to say.

"Exactly," my father jumped into the conversation. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately, Courtney. I think that Duncan boy is finally making an impression. Have you even filled out the paper work for your college courses yet? You'll be flying to Massachusetts in a month."

"I've started them," I answered weakly.

My father let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Courtney, you need to get back to your old self. You're going to ruin your future if you don't get your act together. I never thought I'd say this, but, you need to put your studies first."

"Alright," I said softly before getting up and walking towards the steps. I looked back at my parent as soon as I reached the railing, instantly regretting the mess I had become, all because of that damned Inner Courtney—she was becoming a real pain in the ass.

**[**I'm getting speeding tickets**]  
[**I'm acting just like a misfit**]  
[**I've got all my mail piled up to the ceiling**]  
[**You're making me irresponsible**]  
[**'Cause I just wanna be with you**]  
[**Act rambunctious and see what I do**]**

About a week later I sat in my room, completely at a loss with what to do with the rest if my summer—I still had three weeks left. I had stopped partying and called it quits with alcohol. I filled out all my paperwork and then some. I even squished in some volunteering to keep my mind off of my desires.

But, even after all those weeks of constant partying, there was still a bit of Inner Courtney begging to be let out.

I slammed my head onto my desk. "What the hell do I do now?"

"Courtney," I heard my mother say as the sound of her footsteps filled my room.

I lifted my head and met my iPhone, which was about a millimeter away from my nose. "Call Duncan."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"I knew you were sneaking out, but I also knew that you had to get out everything before you were an adult. I thought it had all been released, but now I see that it hasn't. So, go out and let the rest of it out."

"Mom?" I asked, not sure if it was really my mother that was standing in front of me.

"Sweetie, I used to party when I was young, and your father didn't. So I understand why you are two different personalities in that mind of yours. You never let the one you got from me out 'til a little while ago. You've done all you paperwork and more volunteer work than any other teenager in Canada. Go be a teenager while you still can."

"You really want me to?"

"Mmhmm. Go be the lovesick party girl I know you want to be, I won't tell your father."

"I love you, Mom!" I exclaimed before hugging her.

After I released her from the hug she gave me my iPhone.

"Now, Courtney, stay away from the police, got it?"

"Got it," I said with a smile as I began scrolling through my contacts.

**[**Go hard**]  
[**Hit the gas**]  
[**Live your life like it's all you had**]  
[**Push push harder**]  
[**Make it last**]  
[**All this love is worth the mess**]  
[**Hot mess**]**

"Courtney!" Geoff yelled as he ran up to me. "Where you been, brah?"

"Being responsible," I said, still perfectly sober.

"Why you wasting your time doing that? We only got three more weeks before our partying days are over."

"You say that like you won't be at every frat party," I said, shaking my head and smiling.

"Good point, brah." He slung an arm over my shoulders. "But I know you won't party once you hit that US border.'

"Touché," I said. "I better go get to partying then."

"You do that, dudette," he said before sauntering off and cheering on Owen, who was currently chugging God only knows what, he had said the Izzy had made it special to enhance his burping skills.

"So, Ogre," I said, coming up behind Duncan.

"So, Princess," he copied.

I rolled my eyes before hugging him from the back. "I want some tequila," was all I said before releasing him.

Duncan let out a chuckle. "At least it's free here. You can be a hot mess all you want as long as your alcohol consumption doesn't break my bank."

"I'm not a hot mess!" I objected as I followed as he walked towards the bar.

He turned around and grabbed my hand, "Not yet. Gotta wait 'til the tequila kicks in."

I rolled my eyes again, "You haven't said you loved me yet. Why not?" I asked, wanting to know before I became intoxicated.

He looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Princess. Happy?"

I smiled happily. "More than ever. Now let's go make the night disappear from out memory!"

Duncan let out a real laugh—not a chuckle—before getting DJ to pull out the shot glasses.

**[**Ooh, Ooh]**  
[**I'm such a hot mess**]  
[**I'm such a hot mess**]  
[**I'm such a hot mess]**  
[**With you**]**

* * *

**A/N: Like it.? Hate it? Having a "Feh" moment.? Tell me in a Review.!**

**So, I enjoyed writing this one. I actually really like Ashley Tisdale's new album. I think 'tis much better than her last. A little edgier, I suppose you could say.**

**I just noticed how Courtney-Centric this thing is. I know how wierd that must sound to you, but I also didn't notice how little true DxC there was. Hahaa. Gomen if I dissapointed.**

**The next one will be very, very sad. I've been working on it for about a week now. 'Tis been really hard to write their break up scene. A lot harder than I thought it would be. So, if you got any ideas fill me in pretty please.**

**This is getting longg. So I'll end it.**

**Thankie-suuu for Reading.!**

**Muchh Lovee*.*MaidMikuruChan**

_(P.S. Like my new Outro.? Hahaa.)_


End file.
